


The Year-Old is More Back

by TheCatDemonofInk



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatDemonofInk/pseuds/TheCatDemonofInk
Summary: The siblings where they were raised separately and meet in high school.*well, Klaus and Ben are still adopted siblingsSeries of One Shots and DrabblesTitle from a REALLY unfortunate facebook translate of chinese poem





	1. Chapter 1

The lights dim on the stage and the spotlight goes on. Klaus and Vanya bow: Klaus in an empire waist, deep blue gown glittering under the spotlight. Vanya, on the other hand, is in a white suit that tapers beautifully at her waist. Klaus takes his seat at the piano while Vanya lifts her violin to her shoulder and positions it. 

There’s a breath where no one moves. Then, they start to play. Diego’s mouth nearly falls open when he hears the opening theme of ‘Do You Hear The People Sing’. Klaus and Vanya harmonise and blend together brilliantly as they play. They transition to the theme song of Phantom of the Opera and then to Defying Gravity from Wicked. Klaus’ fingers race across the chords as they speed up. Vanya's bow slides gracefully over the strings. They dip into Autumn from the Four Seasons and then out again, into the Moonlight Sonata.

“Fuck, he’s cute.” Dave sighs, staring at Klaus. Dave’s eyes haven’t left Klaus all night, not since he appeared, chattering happily to Ben in that gown, his curls falling around his ears. 

“Shush, gay, it’s girl loving hours.” Eudora whispers, eyes on Vanya. Diego couldn’t say he blamed her. Eudora had taken one look at Vanya as Five adjusted her suit and tripped over herself. While standing still. Vanya’s eyeliner was intense and beautiful and highlighted the sharp brown of her eyes as she played.

Diego admitted they were both pretty. The perks of being bi. And he could definitely appreciate those clothes. They made crossdressing work.

Soon, they finally came to an end, with a rousing rendition of Tonight from West Side Story. The audience gave them a standing ovation as they finished with a flourish. Vanya and Klaus twine their hands and bow, grinning at each other as multiple people yell for an encore. Then, the two walk offstage together, holding hands, Klaus’ gown fluttering behind him as he walked.

Diego looked at Dave and Eudora and went very quietly, “Disaster gays.”

“Shut up, Diego.”


	2. Never Have I Ever

“Never have I ever… had a crush.” Five said, leaning back against the floor. Everyone else, except Ben, groaned, and put down a finger. 

And then Vanya, who went next, made things worse. “Never have I ever had a crush on someone in this group.”

Klaus, from where he was still in Dave’s arms, flipped Vanya off and put down a finger. Which almost made her fail to notice that Diego and Eudora also both put down a finger. Dave ran fingers through Klaus’ hair and smirked at them, pulling Klaus closer to his body.

“Wait, Diego and Eudora had a crush on someone?” Ben asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“Never have I ever had a crush on a guy in this group.” Eudora says quickly, causing Vanya to stare at her for a moment. Then, realisation seemed to hit and she pointed at herself incredulously. Eudora just grinned at her and shrugged. 

“Fuck you Eudora. Really.” Diego muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, not quietly enough to avoid Klaus hearing. Klaus twisted himself slightly and looked up at Dave, who just grinned and patted his boyfriend’s face. 

“That explains so much.” Klaus hissed. Dave shrugged, twisting a singular curl around his fingers. Ben was still so confused and Vanya looked back and forth between Diego, Ben and Klaus. Five didn’t seem to care, just flipping through the pages of his book. 

Dave, just realising his turn, notices everyone staring at him. He looks Diego directly in the eye and smirks before going, “Never have I ever failed to ask my crush out four separate times.” Eudora burst out laughing, laughter racking her entire body and tears nearly pouring out of her eyes. 

“I came here for a good time and I’m feeling very attacked right now.” Diego’s face is completely red by now and he glares at Dave and a still cackling Eudora. Vanya seems to catch on to what’s going on and communicates with Klaus with a glance. 

Klaus goes next, shrugging. “Never have I ever had a crush on Five.”

Five looks up for a moment, before returning to his book. Diego just sighs very tiredly. 

Ben is next. Which is unfortunate. Or fortunate. “I don’t get it. Who’s Diego’s crush?”

“Ben, you need to say your thing.” Klaus prompts, cuddling closer to Dave who’s trying very hard not to laugh. Eudora has failed that a long time ago and has laughed herself into tears.

“Never have I ever pined for someone?” 

“That works.” 

Diego just sighs. “I hate all of you.” 

Dave smiles sweetly at him, hiding half his face into Klaus’ hair. “Say your piece, Diego dear.”

“Never have I ever-“

“Wait, I’m your crush?” Ben blurts out, after Vanya whispered it into his ear, taking pity on him. Diego has reached a level of red previously known only to particularly fresh tomatoes, and gone into what appears to be shock.

Diego’s voice is very high pitched. “Yes?” 

“Wait, why?”

“You were very cute.”

“What Diego is not saying, is that his crush on Ben was how he figured out he was very bi. And promptly came to me in a panic.” Eudora said, finally coming down from laughing, face still flushed. 

“Huh?” Ben asks again, still very confused.

“Five wins this game, everyone get out. I hate all of you right now. Good night.” Diego says very quickly and then runs out. 

Five puts down his book, confused at this turn of events. He hadn’t even done anything during the game?


	3. And with a Kiss, Klaus Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave confesses to Klaus after his recital.

Klaus brushes his emerald gown down and starts cleaning off the stage makeup. Vanya, behind him, has already changed out of her suit, and makeup on, is busy tending to her violin. The performance went great, and they had been entirely in sync throughout, as if it was just the two of them in the auditorium with only Ben and Five watching.

The audience had loved it. There was something really satisfying about receiving a standing ovation as they bowed, still high off the music.

There’s a knock on the door just as Vanya goes to use the toilet to clean her makeup off.

“Come in.” Klaus asked, not knowing who it would be. Five and Ben were waiting for them at the entrance. Diego wasn’t able to come because of a game but would be meeting them for dinner so he really had no clue who it could be.

The door opens and Dave walks in, taking Klaus breath away. He’s wearing a suit and holding a bouquet of roses and Klaus immediately regrets the fact that he probably looks like a mess. He still had makeup smudged all over his face and he hadn’t changed out of his gown yet and this was an absolutely terrible time for his long term crush to walk into the dressing room.

Dave smiles shyly at him, holding the roses out. “Would you go out with me?”

Klaus is in shock for a moment, standing still under the artificial lights. Dave begins to stammer, still holding the flowers out.

“It’s okay if you say no. Really. And I still want you to have the flowers because you were really pretty tonight and you played really well and I still kind of want to die because that dress-“

Klaus bursts into tears out of surprise, causing Vanya to come out of the toilet, quizzically staring at him and very worried. Vanya immediately starts asking if he’s okay, glancing back and forth between him and a very confused Dave.

“Dave? What did you do?”

Dave shrugs, still holding the flowers out. “I asked him out? And he just started crying?”

Recognition dawns on Vanya and she marches up to Klaus to smack him with her bag.

“PAN DISASTER! SAY YES YOU IDIOT! HE DOESN’T SPEAK KLAUS!” Vanya punctuates her words with prodding Klaus hard in the arm. Klaus looks up, tears still streaming down his face and he just nods, really quickly at Dave.

“I- I would _love…_ to date… date you.” Klaus sniffles, taking the roses in hand. Vanya sighs really tiredly, already in her casual clothes.

“I’ll go tell Ben to wait up. You two sort whatever out and come to the entrance.” Vanya swings her violin case onto her shoulder and walks off, flannel billowing behind her like angel wings.

Klaus stares at Dave for a moment, who still looks really confused. Klaus steps forward and wipes the tears from his face, smiling.

“Can… can I… kiss… kiss you?”

Dave just grins at him, still baffled by the turn of events and tilts his head to meet Klaus’ in a kiss.

They kiss all the way until Five barges in, manifesting directly in the middle of the room, startling them apart.

“Great, you’re done. Now let’s go. I’m hungry and I want pizza.”

Both of them are flushed from the kiss and grinning absurdly large smiles. Dave leaves the room with Five so Klaus can change out of his gown into a t-shirt and skirt and wash his face. The remnants of tears and makeup go down the drain as Klaus looks at himself in the mirror.

Grabbing his bag, Klaus clutches his ( _his_ ) roses to his chest and joins his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem which is actually pretty cool in Chinese and a contemporary take on an older poem:
> 
> Behold the terrible translation:
> 
> Fall the wing wing wing
> 
> It is rare to find the country in search of rivers and akikusa.  
> When I feel like I am crying, I hate the wolf.  
> The-Year-Old exposed is worth million  
> the Ashes are more back and they are starving


End file.
